The Love In Me
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: Brennans insite on Booths pregnancy reaction, and the night it all happened
1. Chapter 1

The Love In Me

Brennan looked at Booth, worry filling her veins. "I'm," she said and let out a soft nervous laugh. "I'm pregnant," she got out. His face dropped. "You're the father. His face transformed from a scared pain, to an overly happy wide grin. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Your… Your pregnant?" He asked with a foolish grin.

"Yes."

"With my baby?"

"Yes." He stood there starring at her. "Are you going to say anything else?"

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed with absolute glee. "You're having my baby! We're having a baby!"

"Booth, I think we covered-" Not allowing her to finish her sentence he scooped her into his arms. His lips crashed lovingly to hers. She'd never been swept off her feet before figuratively or literally. Thought she felt it was foolish, she let the love and emotion soak in. An emotion she'd never felt consumed her. A rage unconditional love. She finally realized how it fully felt to love someone. She knew she loved Booth but now it enlarged ten fold. She thought that she'd fully felt it when they made love… When she understood the words make love, because it was so much more than sex. As the kiss held both of them in she reflected on that night.

_Brennan's head rested on Booth's chest, sobbing heavily. It seemed for an hour he let her cry. She pulled away though, and looked up to him. His sad hand pushed her hair out of her face, and lingered on her jawline. He wiped her cheek, though she was still crying softly. He moved it from her jaw to her chin, then to her lips. Both her lips, and his hands were trembling uncontrollably._

"_Thank you," she barely got out._

"_For what?" he asked._

"_Being here. Letting me cry," she explained. His hand moved over her cheek once more._

"_You will always have me to cry on," he promised her. She nodded, and let another tear fall. He wanted badly to remind her that he loved her, but he didn't know what her reaction would be. But she started moving closer to him, and he was surprised when he felt himself leaning in as well. When their lips touched, it was gentle. It was a kiss of need, but not lust. A kiss of longing for someone to love, and hold on to. A kiss of meaning she wasn't alone. He needed that right now too, and couldn't ask to receive it from anyone else._

_Brennan pulled back lightly. Her fragile exterior showing out of every pore. "Booth, I... I need you," she whispered. Her voice cracked from crying._

"_I know," he replied. Their lips caressed once more. He could taste her tears, and it made him want her more. To prove to her she had him forever. With soft hands he reached under his sweater she was wearing, tenderly touching her stomach. Slowly he pulled her up, and took off the sweater she had on. He took a small breath in as her bra slipped off. His gaze moved from her chest, back to her eyes which still filled with sadness. With her shaking hands she reached out for his shirt, lifting it off him. With shaking hands she ran her warm skin, against his. Her hands trailed down to his pant, and slipped them off with ease. Then hers. Their lips touched again, and he carefully leaned them down on the bed. Her legs moved to his side. With love he moved his lips to her neck. Gently he pushed himself inside of her. A half cry, half gasp escaped her lungs. He looked up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, her cheeks still moist and shimmering in the small amount of light entering the room. "Are you sure? We don't have to continue." He said though he didn't want to know that he was in her._

"_I'm fine. Please, don't stop," she pleaded. Her hands moved around his neck. He sweetly began moving with her. Their bodies moved as one. Taking breath at the same time. Their movements weren't harsh or for desire, but filled with longing and care. When she gripped his skin it wasn't for the need of the motion, but the need of the action of their love. Even when it grew faster and harder it still was somehow tender. They both felt the other reaching out for the want of them. Even as they ended they called out each other's names. He collapsed beside her, and held her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest, his heart beat pounded rapidly against her ear._

"_Thank you," she repeated. He kissed the top of her head._

"_Thank you too," he said to her. She looked up to him._

"_I don't want to pretend anymore," she admitted. "I don't want to dance around each other... I don't want to live my life like that anymore. I love you, and though it's hard for me to say that, I have to now. I can't hide it anymore."_

"_I love you too, and I don't want to conceal it anymore either." She pushed up slightly, and kissed him lightly. Her head rested back on his chest, and they drifted off to sleep._

_The morning sun blossomed in the room, and Brennan's eyes fluttered open. Booth's face laid close to hers, his breath hit her face. Her hands ran to his chest, which was bare. His hand rested on her bare hip. Her soft fingers traced his muscles._

_She'd never acted like this. Never felt like this. What happened last night was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. The softness, and carefulness of his love. Careful not to dent her already shattering demeanor. He actually put pieces back. It was odd how she'd always thought it would hurt her, but now she saw it healed her. Though she didn't understand the logic of it, she let it run freely through her veins._

_The overwhelming happiness of his touch gave her some life she didn't know she had. She'd never had actually made love, it had always just been sex for her. Not this time though._

_Booth's eyes opened, and he smiled lightly. But a tear fell from her eye._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm happy. I'm so happy right now... More than I've ever been," she said holding back a sob._

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_Because Vincent died yesterday, and I'm happy?"_

_His hand touched her cheek gently. "It's okay to be happy."_

"_It is?"_

"_Yes. Vincent would want you to be happy. Don't beat yourself up about it. Got it?"_

_She nodded. "We should probably get to work."_

_He lifted his head, looking at his alarm clock. "Yea," he said agree because of the time. "Got a bastard to catch."_

_She smiled lightly, and they climbed out his bed._

Booth pulled away, and his hand touched her cheek. He was smiling still as was she. Her hand traveled down his arm. Her heart was beating fast.

"I'm so happy right now," he told her.

"Me too." She heard her phone go off in her pocket, and she lifted it out. "It's my Dad." She said and hung up.

"You not going to answer it."

She looked back up to him. "Not right now… I just want to be with you," she said without really thinking about her words.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know… We have to tell everyone we are together, and soon. Then I think we should tell them we are expecting."

"So we are waiting, letting them absorb us being together first?"

"Yes…" She took a deep breath. "What's going to happen between us?" She asked.

"What do you mean? We are going to have this baby, and love it unconditionally."

"I don't mean that, Booth."

"Then what do you mean?"

"You can't be with me and be partners with me," she reminded him.

**More or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth In Lies

Brennan stood in front of the remains. It was difficult for her hold down her stomach.

"What's that smell?" She asked. She'd been smelling it since they'd been at the crime scene.

"What smell?" Cam asked looking over to her.

"You don't smell that?"

"No?" She said confused and cut the only layer of skin still on the remains. The smell intensified ten fold. "Oh that smell," she said now smelling it. Brennan put her hand under her nose.

"Excuse me," she said walking off the platform.

"Bones, you okay?" Booth questioned. She passed by without replying, and pushed into the bathroom. As she was leaning over the toilet Booth came in. He leaned against the sink, and waited for her. She stood back up, and flushed the toilet. She moved over to the sink. He pulled out something from her pocket.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Wisp toothbrush thing," Booth said handing the whole package to her. "Thought you'd need them if you'd get sick."

"Thanks," she said taking them. She opened the package, and pulled one out. Quickly she brushed her teeth. She threw away the "tooth brush" she'd just used. She looked to Booth. "That's the third time this morning I've gotten sick," she sighed. "And I have overwhelmingly horrible heart burn."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" She questioned.

"Well, the baby is half mine," he pointed out. She smirked.

"We still haven't talked about work," she said. He sighed, and rested his lips on her forehead. He pulled back and wrapped her in his arms.

"They can just suck it," he told her. She laughed slightly. "Look, the way I see it is they allowed Cam and I to work together, and they should let me and you. How many people have you dated that worked with me in the FBI."

"True." She sighed.

"What?"

"You really think this can work? Between us, I mean?"

"Of course I do. Because although it is and will continue to be hard for the both of us, we have each other. I can't begin to picture my life without you in it anymore."

"Me either," she agreed. "We should get back to work."

"Yea," he seconded, and headed out of the bathroom.

-e-

Angela sat at her couch watching Brennan with Michael. Her face lit up as he gripped her finger.

"So, how's everything going with Booth?" She finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

Angela raised her eyebrow. "Well, you guys slept together and then never mentioned being with him again."

Brennan smiled lightly. "We've been seeing each other."

"Seeing each other?"

"Yes."

"Like staying over each others house seeing each other? Or booty call when needed seeing each other?" She pressed.

"Like possibly moving in with each other, seeing each other," she said softly.

"What!" Angela exclaimed, accidently waking her baby. Michael reached out for Brennan's arms, crying. Angela took Michael from Brennan's hands. She shushed him sweetly. "When was it decided to move in together?"

"It hasn't really been decided yet, but I think it's bound to happen considering…" Brennan trailed off.

"Considering?" She tried getting Brennan to say what she meant. Brennan looked over to her dear friend, and took a deep breath.

"Considering I'm having his child."

Angela's face lite up like a bright light. "You're pregnant!" She tried containing her enthusiasm.

"Yes, but can't tell anybody. I wasn't even suppose to tell you. "

"I understand," she said still smiling like crazy. Brennan smiled back. "So, how far along are you?"

"Just over six weeks. I knew after two weeks."

"How longs Booth know?

"3 ½ weeks. I told him after we left the hospital after you gave birth."

"When are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Tomorrow. Booth and I are having lunch with my Dad, then we are going to invite everyone to the Fore Fathers."

"Throw everyone off by inviting them to a bar?" She joked, causing Brennan to laugh slightly.

"Aren't you going to have a drink?" Cam asked Brennan as she took a drink of her own.

"Uh, no," Brennan simply stated. She turned to Booth.

"So, why did you invite as all here?" Hodgins asked.

"You want to take it this time since I did the last two," Brennan asked, referring to telling her father earlier in the day. Max was overwhelmingly ecstatic when the news came out too.

"Sure," he agreed. "Can I have all your attention?" He asked. His whole team turned to look at him. "I have a very happy announcement," he said calmly fully getting their attention. "Bones, and I are together-" They all broke out in wild excitement. Clark began yelling. "Wait!" He yelled calling them back. "There's more."

"More?" Cam questioned, fully intrigued.

"Yes. We are expecting our first child," he continued. Their faces dropped with awe, but were still smiling. But all just starred and gawked.

"Why aren't they saying anything?" Brennan whispered to Booth.

"They're in shock," he told her.

"Oh."

"Oh my god," Cam got out with a cheeky smile. "Congratulations!" She walked up to them, and gave Brennan a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys," she said moving on to Booth's hug.

"Thanks," Brennan said.

"We couldn't be happier," Booth added, and wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist. She smiled and looked up to him. It was clear that they honestly happy in each others arms. Her eyes lite up as they locked with his, and skin glowed.

They all had noticed that she had acted different the last few weeks, but never thought it was this. They had all been rooting for them, both in secret behind Booth and Brennan's back, and sometime straight to there face. Now though, they actually were, and it made them all happy for them.


End file.
